Future Outlaw
by nightwhisper
Summary: Future Outlaw: Based on the crew of the Outlaw Star, in the future. I don't want to say it's based on Gene though, it's on Nariko Starwind, the daughter. She was left on the door step by her mother one night, or was she? First chapter of series, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Future Outlaw

INTRODUCTION: Based on the Outlaw Star series about Gene Starwind and his crew. These series of stories are based on the idea of the show but no ideas will be taken from show plots, besides a few basic ones. All these newly introduced characters are from my imagination and ideas, other wise Gene, Jim, and others like them aren't mine I am simply "borrowing" them. I promise that I will try adding as much action as the series, thank you for taking time to read these.

This series is based years in the future, years after where the series left us. Lots has happened, lots of changes, and lots of new enemies, although the ship and it's pilot have made a name for themselves. The Outlaw Star remains in tip-top condition and the crew as normal as they get. Well now to begin...

Gene Starwind, a victorious- depending on luck- outlaw who has over the years made a strong and power name for himself and his ship, continues to blaze the galaxies. Although it's been years since they've had a real adventure. The groups of hero's were currently taking a short pit stop to make a few repairs and fixer ups on the ship at Blue Heaven. Gene and Melfina walk out of a tall building together, Melfina smiles," Well at least we know it's going good."

"Yeah I just wish they'd work faster, those scientist take so long to do one thing." Gene replies in his usual attitude.

"Gene, it's not like they can just do this over night."

"I know, but they've been working on it for a year now and I'm starting to get fed up." They start walking towards the street below but someone comes running out to stop them.

"Mr. Starwind, I told you wrong! We just discovered a way to make this go a lot quicker!"

"How much quicker?" Gene asks curiously.

"Quick enough that we ought to finish in the next month!" The man smiles proudly.

"Great, we'll be back in a month," Gene gives a thumbs up and turns to Melfina," Ready to go, it's about time to meet Jim and the others."

Melfina nods happily and they two walk away from the building towards a smaller building down the street. They walk in a few people yell out hellos to Gene. He nods or raises a hand to each to let them know he acknowledges their welcomes. Asia stand up on the other side and yells," It's about time Gene!"

Him and Melfina walk over and sit down," You know those science guys, it's takes forever to explain, sorry it's not ready yet but soon enough it will be."

Jim laughs," There's a lot of complicated programming they have to add in and plus the other bio crap takes forever too."

"As long as they get it done is all that matters," Mel replies to Jim. Suzuka sighs," Why are we doing this?" Gene acts as if his explained this hundreds of times," Since it seems there's always someone after Mel we need a kind of back up because the Outlaw only works right with Mel."

"Then why can't..."

"Aiska, we have to do it like this so that we don't have to go through the thing that we did with Mel. That whole, who am I, where am I from, those things." Gene laughs," Plus it'd be interesting to have to completely..." Suddenly three people come in and Gene stops his sentence," Not those pirates again, urgh! Come on we'll just slip out the back." The group did just that, slipped out unnoticed. With the ships repairs finally done the great ship takes off once again.

Time seemed to fly and the group was back in Blue Heaven, staying there longer than usual, but within a month they were back to traveling through open space. It was a typical morning, Melfina was cooking, Jim with a screwdriver trying to fix something, Aiska sipping on coffee trying to stay awake, and Suzuka with great posture, drinking some tea. Gene as usual comes slumping in looking more wore out than usual. Aiska joking says," You look like you need some coffee Gene."

He sighs," That's not all I need, I didn't think it was going to be this hard!" Jim jokes," Yeah no one's really helping you with her now. I would but I'd probably goof up and drop her or something." Suzuka calmly says," I would but I'm not good with children." Aiska smiles," You don't trust me with her so I can't." Gene just stares at each one disappointedly. Melfina continues to cook but stops her humming," I think you're doing a good job taking care of her."

"Thanks Mel, she finally went back to sleep about 3 this morning and hasn't waken up since, thank god!" Just was Gene was comfortable in his usual chair, crying could be heard from down the hallway. He moans and sighs," That figures, once I get comfortable she cries!" Tiredly he gets up from his chair and walks down the hall. In his room a small bundle of blankets was moving around on the bed. Gene takes off one blanket and picks up the small baby wrapped inside. Slowly and gently he rocks his arms slightly as he whispers," Come on little one quiet down."

Mel walks in and smiles," Is she alright?" Gene nods," If you want I'll take care of her while you sleep awhile. You need it." He smiles gratefully," That would be so great of you Mel. I wish there was a way to make her fall asleep quicker. She just doesn't fall asleep easily."

Melfina starts humming her song and rocks the baby gently, soon the small child was dead asleep and it only took a few minutes. Gene's jaw drops in amazement," How'd you do that?" She laughs quietly," Just hum and rock her slightly and she will just fall asleep." "Imagine that, all this time all I had to do as hum a song to her."

"Gene, what are you going to tell her when she starts asking about her mother?"

"I'll simply tell her that her mother abandoned her with me, and I didn't have a clue that her mother had her. That or," he pauses," we could teach her that you're..."

Melfina stops him," Gene, no. That's just too... well just no."

"Alright then," he sighs," she'll just grow up thinking that her mother abandoned her as a baby." Melfina nods and takes the baby out of the room to let Gene sleep.

He wakes up to a small 3 year old jumping up on his bed yelling," Daddy, daddy wake up!" Gene looks at the child laughing," What is it Nari?" "Melfina, Jim, Aiska, and Suzuka all said that you need to get up and come see this ship on the view screen."

"Why?"

"There's this funny looking ship on the screen, and they need you up there."

Gene practically jumps out of bed and puts a shirt on," Come on Nari." She jumps on his back and they hurry to the front. When he gets in there he immediately ask," What's wrong?"

Jim replies," This ship that we found floating here looks really familiar but we can't tell what it is." Gene takes a good look and Jim adds," We think it looks like the McDougall ship." While he sets Nari on the floor he replies," That's it alright, but there's no way, no one's seen him in a long time."

"I'm not picking up any signs of life from the ship Gene, maybe they abandoned it or got caught in a fight." Suzuka says.

Gene nods," We'll go in and investigate then. Mel, stay here and keep Nariko out of trouble." They pull up to the ship and Gene, Jim, Aiska, and Suzuka all go in to get a closer look. Melfina stayed behind with Nari. Once inside Jim started taking a look at computer system and looking at wires," Jim this ship is somehow still working and running, the computer is extremely active." Gene mumbles," It has to be Harry then."

Aiska looks at him puzzled," Didn't he die back years ago?"

Gene shakes his head," No, somehow he got in the computer system and still lives in the computer I guess, or maybe..." He was cut off when a person or something suddenly appeared coming towards them.

"Well if it isn't the Starwind crew," the thing says.

"Gene it's some kind of robot," Jim says," I think it's... it was made on this ship."

"That's right," Suddenly the whole thing was revealed," I managed to create a body and then cover it with artificial skin and things like that. It's the same old Harry McDougall but better!"

"But how, how did you do this?" Gene questions.

"Oh it's quite complicated Gene, I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

"Well if you're just a machine then I can just blow you away," Gene takes out the famous caster gun and starts to load a shell in when he hears screaming coming from behind them. "GENE HELP," then following," IF DON'T LET GO OF ME, MY DADDY WILL KILL YOU!"

Harry laughs," Daddy? Looks like my creations got Melfina and that little brat."

Aiska, Jim, and Suzuka give Harry looks like "you didn't just do that" and Gene glares at him evilly," What did you just call my girl? If I heard right you just called my daughter a brat. No one calls my daughter anything and gets away with it."

Harry coolly replies," No wonder she's a brat."

Gene takes a leap at Harry and shoots the caster gun at Harry's chest. The machine falls to the ground and Gene laughs," You earned that," he turns to the others," let's save Mel and Nari then get out of here now! I know that only stopped him but not for long." The group dashes off to find three odd looking robots holding Melfina and Nariko hostage. "Jim, can you disable them?" "Not yet Gene, I'm working on it," he started taping away at a small keyboard. "HURRY JIM!" Melfina yells over the yelling of Nariko.

"I'M TRYING MEL!"

A terrible scream comes from Nariko; the machine holding her captive was starting to squeeze down on the small child too much. She screams with tears streaming from her eyes," DADDY HELP!" Gene looks on helplessly; if he were to fire the gun there were too many chances that he'd hit Nariko in the process. She screams again and this time Melfina does too, not knowing what else to do he takes out a small handgun just as one more scream comes from the child. With one shot he hits it good enough to make one drop Melfina. Jim yells," I GOT IT!" With a press of a button all three machines fall to the ground releasing Nari too.

Melfina stands up and sees Gene holding the small girl who was barely moving. Trying to keep his normal cool he whispers to her," Nari, Nari wake up." Still she remained out cold and everyone looked extremely worried suddenly. "Jim where's the nearest place for us to dock?"

"Probably one of those meteoroid stations owned by Guyo," Jim says weakly. Gene nods," Alright, let's go then. Nari needs to get medical attention now, and we can't provide it." He carefully lifts her off the ground and gently holds her as they walk back to the Outlaw Star. The sound of Harry coming towards them made them sprint towards the door, Jim quickly closes it and runs to fly to ship out. Gene and Melfina take Nariko back to Gene's room to lay her down. Once Gene had her on the bed she looks up at him.

He sits next to her and says in a comforting voice," It's ok Nari, we're going to take you to see a doctor, there's no more machines or anything, just Melfina and me. She weakly says," Daddy, will you get Brownie?" He nods and walks out of the room. Melfina takes out a cloth and wipes some blood of the girl's forehead. Gene comes back with a small floppy stuffed animal brown horse, hands it to Nariko who takes it and embraces it. "Anything else Nari?"

She didn't answer, she had fainted again and Gene sits on the bed roughly burring his face into his hands. Melfina sits next to him and wraps comforting arms around him," She'll be ok Gene. She's strong like you are." He sighs," I hope so Mel." They fell Jim give the engines another burst of energy and Aiska comes back to check on the situation.

"Is she ok Gene?" She says looking tearful.

Gene takes a deep breath," She fainted again but I'm not sure what all is wrong with her." He looks over at her the girl and sighs again," She ought to be fine though."

Later that night a doctor walks out of a small room over to where Gene and the others were waiting to hear news about Nariko. "She's making a recovery but it won't be fast. For the amazing amount of damage taken to her small body I'm surprised she's alive still. I need her to stay here until I can clear a fast transport to some bigger medical center were they can take better care of her. We don't have too many supplies."

"Mr. Starwind I'd consider this a miracle she's still alive, also, she's awake and wants you. I don't know who Brownie is but she wants them too." The doctor pauses," I need to go find a different pillow for her." Gene slowly gets up and walks in with the horse doll in his hands. She looks up at her father," Daddy, what's wrong? You look sad. Brownie!" He hands her the horse and answers," I just got a little scared that's all."

Nariko shakes her head," Nuh uh, you never get scared!"

As he sweeps a bit of her red hair out of her face he replies," I did today. Did those big machines scare you any?"

Once again she shakes her head," Nope!" He looks a bit shocked," Why?" Nari simply answers," Because I knew that you wouldn't let them hurt me and that you'd save me and Mel." Gene jokes around with her a little bit," Is that right?" She nods," Yup, you love us, so why would you let those things hurt us?"  He smiles and nods," Well you're right." Mel was standing in the doorway listening to the conversation and she smiles when Gene turns around.

The doctor walks back in and says that Nariko needed sleep; so, Gene and Melfina leave the room for a while. Gene walks back in there a while later to check on Nari and he sighs as he brushes more hair of her forehead. Melfina walks in and ask," Gene, what is it that's bugging you so much?" Not taking his eyes off Nariko he replies," Maybe this type of life that we live isn't the right environment for a child, especially one as smart as her. She should be going to school, playing with other children, and living a normal life. Not having to be squeezed and crushed by evil machines and running from pirates. Maybe this is just too dangerous for a child."

Melfina simply replies," Gene, but you have to remember, she wouldn't know what to think of a stationary home. All she's ever known is flying around the ship visiting different ports and stations, also, she loves traveling in the ship."

"I know Mel but it's just too dangerous! There's always someone after us and what if someday. . . someone takes her or something. Or if she gets..."

"Nothing is going to happen to her Gene! You never let anything happen to her, this was the first time she's been involved in one of our adventures and that you couldn't help because Harry is a pretty tricky person. I can teach her, she already knows how to read and write, also some simple math, and she's only three! It wouldn't be that hard." Melfina tries changing his mind but changes hers and adds," But if you think that a life on a planet or station would be easier for her than we can try it."

"I was thinking we'd just go back to Sentinel 3, that old warehouse that Jim and I use to live in is still our property we can all live there." Gene pauses," But we're all so use to traveling around that it might be harder for us to adjust than her."

Melfina smiles," Whatever it takes Gene."

They did just that, the gang moved back into the old warehouse and Nariko started attending school while also under careful medical watch. Only problem was Nariko just didn't want to make friends. Gene was always trying to get her to join in with other kids but nothing worked, she just didn't want to play with other kids. Gene and the others all found jobs, and soon were living perfectly normal lives. Aiska was a waitress again, Suzuka was hired as a martial arts teacher, Jim got a job as a advanced mechanic for ships, Melfina found a teaching elementary children position, and Gene started working as a weapons specialist at a weapons shop.

Quickly the years few by, everyone in awhile they would take the Outlaw Star out for a run so it wouldn't start losing condition. Now five years later nothing had really changed. Aiska was still her fiery self, Suzuka had lightened up a tad, Jim was now a strapping young man, Melfina hadn't changed one bit, and Gene well... was still Gene but had lost a lot of his attitude. Nariko was 8 about to turn 9 and looked every different. She was short, with mid length red hair like her fathers, big bright blue eyes, and already was taking on her father's personality in many ways. The group was on their monthly vacation, that day Gene and Nariko were going to spend the whole day together, then meet Melfina for dinner.

They found an open field of wild flowers and decided it'd be fun to take a walk through it. "Nari, why don't you go find somewhere to hide and let's see if I can find you." She nods and runs off, he laughs as she looks back then takes off again. While he was searching through some large flowers Nari jumps on his back, Gene catches his balance and laughs.

"Little Squirt, you're supposed to let me find you!"

She giggles," You were taking too long!"

"Alright," he sets her on the ground. Nariko looks up and ask," Dad," he gets down on his knees," do you think I'm weird?" Gene chuckles, "What would make you think that?" She sighs," The kids at school are always making fun of me and they say that I'm weird." He smiles," Next they call you weird just say, 'Well have you ever rode in ship and traveled to Blue Heaven or seen all sorts of planets?' that'll make them shut up."

"You think so?" She looks at him questionably.

"Sure do, Nari."

"Alright, thanks dad, I love you," she throws her small arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her in an embrace then picks her up. Once he got to his feet he holds her out in front of him and spins. Nariko laughs in delight and continued to laugh when he stopped. Gene looks down at his watch and in amazement says," Oh we're going to be late meeting Mel." "Uh Oh!" The two run back to the rental car and drive off.

Much later that night Gene was leaning against the doorframe watching Nariko sleep. Mel walks up and ask," What're you doing?" Without taking his sight off Nariko he replies," Just thinking."

"About what Gene?"

"If I made the right choice 5 years ago."

"No, you did."

"I guess, but I can't help wondering if I've been and am a good father." He looks at Melfina.

Melfina smiles," All of us probably could admit to not thinking that you were going to take the responsibilities and pressures of being a father, but you've done such a great job with her. Nari's going to be just like you when she's older, it's like seeing what you were like at 9 years old."

Gene slightly chuckles in reply and adds," I was thinking," he looks at Melfina," once she's around 12 or something, we'll take off again and travel around. By then she'll be more than well educated, and probably able to handle the troubles we get into. I mean Jim was 12 when we all started out and he turned out fine, well in a way."

Melfina smiles," That'd be great, then you can teach all about the rules of being an Outlaw and then she can take your place once you're old."

He laughs," Yeah, that and she needs to get familiar to all the things involving the ship, who and what to watch out for, and all the things in between. It'd be great to back in the Outlaw Star, getting into trouble, and..." Gene stops and looks down," Still, I don't think Nari's safe out there."

"As long as you're there, Gene, she'll be fine." Nari rolls over in her bed and rays of light fall on her eyes waking her. Now she's a spunky 14 year old, for the past two years she's been traveling along with, as she calls them, her family. They were staying a few days on a small planet; her dad had some business to take care of. With a yawn and a stretch of her arms, she crawls out of bed and reaches over to turn on her radio. The local rock station comes on and with a slight head banging she gets dressed.

You wouldn't tell this was the same girl by the way she dressed. She simply wore an old black t-shirt of Gene's, a baggy pair of overalls with only one of the straps clipped, a muddy and beaten, old fisherman's cap, and the finishing touch an old pair of black, buckle leather army style boots. Her favorite article of clothing was the old jacket of Jim's that she wears tied around waist and wears it when she's cold. Before walking out of the room she clicks off the radio and walks into the small kitchen. Carelessly, she slumps into a chair and smiles at Melfina who's cooking a delightful smelling breakfast feast.

"Good morning Nari," Melfina says happily.

"Morin' Mel," Nari takes a gulp from her orange juice and ask," Where's my dad?"

"He's still asleep," she flips a pancake," He didn't get in till really late last night."

"Oh, alright," She looked rather disappointed.

"What's wrong Nariko?" Melfina asked concerned.

"He promised to take me out today. We haven't had a lot of time together lately and he was going to take me out for lunch and a few other things before we left port." Melfina sighs and thinks to herself,"Oh Gene you've broke another promise." Then says to Nariko," I bet he'll get up in a little while Nari. Go ahead and eat breakfast." She places the food in front of Nari.

As Nariko was done with her eggs Aiska and Jim come in and immediately start munching the food waiting for them. Melfina, without turning from the stove, ask," Jim, is Gene in there asleep?"

Jim shakes his head and gulps down some juice," He left around 6 am to go somewhere." Nariko looks up," He did?" Jim replies," Yeah he said that'd he be back by noon or so." Angrily Nariko gets up from the table and runs outside. Aiska looks at Melfina," What's wrong with her?"

In an irritated tone Melfina replies," Gene has broken yet another promise to her."

"What was it this time?"

"Well, they haven't really had time together so he promised her that he'd take her out for the day."

Jim shakes his head again," Damn that Gene, he's really been bad about that lately."

Meanwhile Nariko had climbed into a tree and was sitting on a branch with her face buried in her hands. She sniffles while a few tears fall down her cheeks. Jim walks outside to find her and easily finds her in her tree. "Hey Nari," he climbs up next to her," Let me guess, you're mad at your dad now."

"Of course I am," she sniffles again," He promised me and broke it," she angrily adds," again!"

Jim sighs and calmly says," Don't worry Nariko, he'll make it up to you."

"What, with another promise?" Nari wipes her eyes with the sleeve of the jacket around her waist. "I miss him that's all."

"Yeah I know," he smiles at her," Tell you what, there's a movie that looks half way interesting downtown, want to go with me?"

She looks up at him and thinks about it," Alright Uncle Jimmy."

He laughs," After all these years that still sounds funny to me."

The two leave for the movie, soon after Gene walks up and enters the living area where Melfina was reading a book. She doesn't look up or anything and Gene ask," Where's Nari? I was out doing something and remembered I promised I'd take her somewhere."

Without looking up she replies," Jim took her to a movie to make her better."

"What wrong with her?"

Melfina finally looks at him," She was totally hurt by the fact that her father once again broke another promise to her. Gene you could of kept this one promise for her, just this once. Nariko misses you terribly and you keep blowing her off!"

Gene roughly sits in a chair and puts a hand on his forehead," Yeah I know, this was extremely important. Hutting called me this morning around 6 and told me that he had some info about a group of pirates that are looking for us. They found out all the technology and stuff, they're after Nariko and you. So I broke that promise so that I could find out how close these pirates are and if or if not I'm going to have to get us all out of here so that you and Nariko are safe."

Melfina looks him in the eyes," Gene are you serious?"

"Yes Mel, there's a group called the Halo Pirates out to get us. So I broke the promise so I could protect her better." He sighs," Of course she's mad at me now."

"She is, but only because she misses you and was looking forward to spend some quality time with you. You are the person she loves the most and she really misses you."

"I bet, I miss spending time with her too, but this was just so important. Well at least Jim went and did something with her so she wouldn't sit around here depressed."

An hour later Jim and Nariko walk into the small rented house and Gene was asleep on the couch. He wakes up when they walk in and Jim walks back to the kitchen," Where were you this morning?"

Gene sits up," Someone called me, they had something important to tell me. Nari, I'm really sorry that I broke that promise. I was planning on taking you out today but it came up."

"What was more important than your promise?"

"I found out that there are more pirates out to get us." He didn't want to tell her the whole story. "Nari, I really am sorry that I didn't get to go somewhere with you and I'll take you somewhere next time we're docked somewhere."

"Don't promise unless you're going to keep it." Nariko says crossing her arms.

"I promise, and I promise that I'll keep it."

"You know it's dangerous to make two promises, because if you break them I get to be twice as mad at you." She jokingly replies.

"Good enough," he suggest," I should take you clothes shopping. You're dressed in mine and Jim's old rags."

"I like my overalls and boots!" he gives her a look and she sighs," As long as I get to keep the jacket, it's Jim's old one when he was my age."

Gene laughs," Alright you can keep that rag but the other ones are trash." Nariko laughs and walks over to hug him. The two sit there hugging and Gene calmly says," Love yah squirt, but I want to know when did you get this big?" She giggles and replies," I'm 14, that happens." He sighs," Wow already 14, it seems like yesterday you were only 3."

"Gosh dad, you make it sound like I'm some 19 year old leaving home for the first time."

"I know, I know, but just to let you know, no matter how big you get or how old you're always gonna be my squirt."

She laughs," Alright," Melfina watched from the kitchen and smiles. Jokingly Gene says," Good thing you're not 18."

"Why?"

"Because, when I was 18, never mind!"

"Oh, those were the times were you were reckless and depended on luck right?"

He laughs," Who said that?"

"Uncle Jimmy of course!"

"Well that figures," still laughing he hugs her a bit tighter then says," Go get your things together we're leaving."

She jumps to her feet and before walking out of the room she smiles and hugs him one more time. Softly she whispers," I love you dad," then walks out of the room to get her things. Within an hour the group was back on the ship and ready to take off. Almost as soon as they get into space a good distance, they are immediately sent a message from a strange ship. Gene looking hesitant but answered it," This is the Outlaw Star, who are you and what do you need?"

Nari normally didn't stay in the control room when a strange ship appears but this time she stayed; it was a mistake. The woman on the other side coolly replies," It's nice to see you again, Gene." Gene chuckles a bit," Ah, well if it isn't Lida."

She returns the cold smile and replies," Yeah never thought you'd see me again did you?"

"Nah, I knew I would just didn't think you'd want to see me."

Sarcastically she says," How could I stay away from such a amazing man as you?"

Gene turns around and notices that Nariko was still there," Nari, you know better, go back to the kitchen or you're room."

"Dad, come on," She sighs.

Lida laughs," Dad? Gene Starwind, a father? Oh dear lord what a surprise." She evilly smiles," She must be what we're looking for."

Gene turns back to the screen and ask with narrowed eyes," What?" He recognizes the mark on her forehead," You're one of those damn Halo pirates!"

"Yes Gene I am, and I'm after that sweet darling daughter and Melfina."

"I know that," he groans," Just see if you can get them from me."

She laughs," Oh don't worry Gene; I'll take that runt off your hands! First I want to give you a present."

Suddenly the Outlaw Star was beginning to be hailed by the woman's ship. The great impact throws the crew and their ship around. Gilliam says," Gene do you want to me get us out of here?" Gene replies," Get us out of here warp speed, NOW!" The ship soon blast out of there so quickly that everyone in the ship gets thrown from his or her seats. Once the speed and force was back to normal, the strange woman's ship was nowhere to be seen. The crew, all besides Melfina, where lying on the floor against the back wall. Nariko had been thrown into the corner and was the first to get up. Soon Melfina was out with the rest of the group and she runs over to Nariko.

"Are you ok?" Nariko nods and then slightly gasp as she sees that everyone else but her father were now either standing or sitting up. Both Melfina and Nariko hurry over to Gene but Nariko just sits back to let Melfina check on him. He wasn't moving expect for the slow movement of his chest from breathing. Nariko sat there patiently waiting for him to wake. Melfina finally says," He's ok but he hit his head on something." Jim replies," I know what," he run a finger over the arm rest of Suzuka's chair and says," Looks like he hit it hard."

"Now what?" Aiska ask," If Gene's out cold which one of us is taking over?"

Suzuka replies," Jim is probably the most likely."

A soft moan is finally heard from Gene and he replies," Nari, I say that Nariko is in command now."

Nariko gasp," Dad, I... I... I can't!"

"Nari, come here," she slides over to him," Nari you know all the commands and controls, you know how to fly the ship, and you need to learn if you're ever going to take control of it later in life. Jim and Gilliam are here to help you if you need it, also, they'll all help out if something comes up." He looks at Jim," Jim, if those pirates come back and it gets rough you takes over." Jim nods and then Gene continues," Nari, you'll do a good job, don't worry just relax."

Jim and Aisha both carry Gene back to his room where he layer on his bed while Melfina tended to his injuries. Melfina looks at Gene and ask," Is Nariko really ready to take command of the ship Gene?" He smiles," Of course she is." He yells as she pours a little bit of cleaner on his gash located on his forehead. "I thought you could take pain Gene."

"Not now I guess," he sighs," Mel let's me ask you something. When was the last time you and me really had time together, just you and me?" She shakes her head in a 'I-don't-know' response," I mean in the past oh, 14 years, you and me haven't had a lot of time together." She nods in agreement then says," Don't worry about it now Gene." Gene slowly fainted from the blow to the head and was out cold again. Melfina bends over and kisses him softly and tenderly on the forehead.

Meanwhile Nariko was sitting in her father's spot wondering what to do. Jim asks," What's wrong Nari?" She shakily replies," There didn't seem to be as many controls when I was just practicing and not really in control, also, the panel didn't seem as big." Jim laughs," Yeah, don't worry you'll do fine. Where to pilot?"

Nariko thinks and then says," I don't know." Jim thinks," How about a test drive? I mean a full out; take out all the stops, all out, test fly. You're father never you let go full on, go for it, you're the boss." She looks up and smiles slyly," Yeah, I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Which was clearly oblivious a true statement. At first though she seemed kind of nervous but she took a deep breath and pushed the power up and was soon flying almost as well as her father. She pulls out of a barrel roll and stops. Jim laughs and so does Aiska. Jim says loudly," Way to fly Nari, way to fly! You're a natural, just as good as your father!" Nariko smiles and just takes deep breaths," I did it!"

Nariko jumps when a light starts flashing frantically. She looks at Jim and he nods her a go ahead. Carefully she reaches over and clicks on the button. Suddenly the comm. screen appears and Nariko gasp at the person on the other end. It was Lida," Well if it isn't the runt."

Jim walks over and demands," What do you want?"

"Hello James," she smiles," are you in command now that dear Gene isn't?"

Nariko speaks up and says," No, I am."

Jim slaps his hand to his forehead and shakes it slowly. Lida laughs," This will be so simple, I'll get you and Melfina before dinner." Nariko suddenly got a huge boost of courage and replies," No I don't think so, I might be young and a runt, but you have to remember who my father is."

The sly woman just shakes her head," You might be Gene Starwind's daughter but, that doesn't change a thing dear child. Hopefully you know how to control that ship or you are going to lose, ready for a fight?"

Nariko nods and shuts off communications," Jim keep a check on all systems," she did sound like her father now," Aisha and Suzuka take the weapons and let's do this!" She presses a button and says," Melfina we need you up here." Melfina comes and gets into her spot. Nariko nods and smiles," My first fight, and we're going to win. EVERYONE READY?" Everyone yells in unison and various missiles hail them. The ship shakes and back in his room Gene says loudly to himself," The hell is going on here?" He hangs on trying not to move too much because of the pain it caused.

Nariko sends the ship into a barrel roll and soon they were in front of the enemy ship. She pulls it into another quick roll around the ship and Aiska reaches out with one of the arms but misses. Driving with pure shiftiness and speed, Nariko had the Outlaw Star in every possible direction trying to find a soft spot on the ship, or something to at least help. "Aiska, Suzuka, hurry and get those arms. You've had plenty of shots!" They roll their eyes and keep trying. Soon Nariko brings the ship around behind Lida's and Aisha manages to get a gasp on the ship; Suzuka soon followed. Once they got hold, Suzuka sends a heavy hail of fire and the pirate was in deeper then she imagined.

"There is no way that... that... CHILD can fly a ship that well, although, she does have a weakness for combat flying but she is still too good! There has to be some way to slow her down." Lida thinks as more missiles are shoot at her. Quickly she presses the comm. system and calls her boss. "Lord Horoi, I have information. I managed to get Gene Starwind out of the way but the brat has taken over and she's nearly as good as her father with the ship."

The shadowed face nods and says," Good, good, that's what we want. Get out of there but leave them," he says slyly," a warning."

She nods and the communication is lost," A warning," Lida presses a button and suddenly a missile shoots from the bow of her ship, and explodes as she releases her ship, jumps, and is out of sight. The missiles she sent off left a symbol in the sky; the mark of a dark clan of pirates. Something that Nariko will never forget. For a moment everyone sat there staring the symbol trying to make some sense out of what it means but Jim remembers the fact that it wasn't Gene who did the skillful driving. He turns to Nariko and says," Way to go Gene Jr."

Nariko laughs and replies," That was fun... although I don't want to see her or that sign for along time. Actually I don't want to fight for awhile but it was fun."

Aisha mumbles," Before you know it she'll have guns, knives, and be out the among the action with her father."

Suzuka nods and adds," She'll be a perfect image of the old Gene, only female of course, hopefully a little bit smarter than Gene was." She turns to Nariko and in her normal cool attitude says," Maybe you are ready to take on some intense training with me."

"That'd be great! I want to learn as much as I can from each of you. All of you have different skills I think would be more than helpful if I take on this life style." Nariko smiles proudly," Which I think I am."

"Oh... now we all have a little person to teach." Aisha says then ask," But what can I teach you Nari?"

Suzuka answers that," You could always teach her how to listen more carefully to her surroundings."

"Um... yeah! I can't exactly teach you any thing else."

Melfina was now back in her clothes and with the group, she smiles warmly at Nariko; who smiles back. "Alright then I'll learn mechanics from Jim, fighting skills of all sorts from both Suzuka and Dad," she thinks," paying attention to my surroundings from Aisha, and Mel can continue to teach me to cook! This will be a tad difficult don't you think?"

All the adults shake their heads; Nariko smiles happily, but soon learned it was harder than she thought it was going to be. Within the first week of training with everyone she was sore every night and couldn't keep her head up during dinner she was that tired. After a month of this she finally was half way use to having Suzuka come in there and wake her up around 5 or 4, sometimes even 3 (only if Suzuka felt like it). Today was special though, Gene was going to start weapons training with Nariko and she couldn't wait. Suzuka and Jim had the hardest time getting her pay attention to their lessons.

Jim was trying to show Nariko how jump the Outlaw Star's computer systems if anything were to ever happen. Finally he gets tired of it and says," Nariko... since you can't wait to get out there with your dad then why don't you go ahead and get ready for him." She squeaks with excitement and before running out she hugs him and yells as she runs out the door," Thanks Uncle Jimmy!" Melfina smiles at Nariko as she comes dashing into the kitchen," Did Jim let you go early?" Nariko nods as she gulps down a glass of water and then replies when she was done," Yeah, so I can go meet dad a little early."

"Oh, he's starting your weapons training today isn't he? Hopefully he doesn't let you shoot the caster."

Nariko's eyes widen in excitement," That would be amazing, but the said I wasn't going to be able to even touch the caster until I've trained and he thinks I'm ready."

"Thank god," Melfina sighs with relief," So I need to drive you out there don't I?"

Nariko nods," Let me go change, I'm covered in grease from the shop." She dashes upstairs and quickly changes into some tighter fitting clothes. "Alright I'm ready!" Melfina had to drive because Nariko didn't know how to get out the field where Gene was waiting. Driving through the countryside of Heifong, Nariko hadn't ever been out this far. The group had only recently moved back into the old shop at Heifong so that Nariko could do some training. The pirates hadn't been around ever since the battle, so they were slightly forgotten about for the moment. Gene was standing in front of a large case of guns and other things when he hears the horn of the car coming up behind them.

Nariko jumps out before the car had even stopped and she runs up to her dad," Hi dad, ready to go?"

He laughs," What are you going out here already," he looks at his watch," It's only 11."

Melfina says as she walks over," Jim let her out early, she was too excited and wouldn't pay attention."

"Yeah I kind of did the same thing during Suzuka's lessons but I got in trouble." She sighs," She's going to hold off my sword training another week."

"Well that's what you get, also, you know perfectly well that Suzuka does not take that." Nariko nods and he smlies at her," But that's alright. Come on let's go ahead and get started."

"Do you want me to leave or am I ok here?" Melfina ask Gene.

"You can stay here Mel," Nariko smiles warmly at Melfina and says," I'd like it if you stayed Mel." She nods and sits on a rock to watch. Gene reaches into the case and brings out a small handgun. "Alright Nari, this is a simple X-17 and it shoots standard bullets. We won't be bringing out any heavy stuff or any high tech ammo for ahead. First you have to learn your aim, proper firing, and all that other stuff that either makes you great or terrible. A fighter with most high tech ammo, might never get much of anything if he doesn't know the simple things. That's why for the next month that's all we'll be doing."

Nariko moans disappointedly," I was kind of hoping we'd only stay on that stuff for a few weeks."

He hands her the gun and replies," The faster you pick this up, the more effort you put in, the sooner we move on." She nods and he starts the lesson. Later that night Nariko was sitting on her bed looking out the window. Gene walks in and sits on the bed next to her," You did I great job today Nari, you'll be just as good as me or Jim someday." He could tell she wasn't fully listening to him but she simply says," I hope so."

"What are you looking at out there?"

"I just kind of miss being in the ship, Heifong is cool and all but the Outlaw Star home for me." Nari rest her chin on her arms crossed over her knees.

Her father sighs," I know Nariko; we'll be out of here before you know it. We just wanted to get the important parts of your training out of the way, then I promise we'll be back out surfing the stars."

"You promise, seriously promise?"

He hesitates," I can't promise too much Nari, something could come up and we have to stay here longer."

"Well..." she smiles," If you get any calls even just the repair jobs, I get to help."

"I dunno Nari, some of them get pretty dangerous."

"Come on dad! I'm more than ready! I have plently of training, I could always help Uncle Jim..."

He cut her off," Let me talk to Jim and the others and we'll see what happens."

"Alright I guess," Nariko did get to help on most of the jobs they all got called out on. Soon Nariko was just a combat ready as any adult and within a years time she could hold her own pretty well during a fight. This is time might be different though, this had to of been the most dangerous job that Gene and them had seen in many years. In a few days was Nariko's 16th birthday but all plans were about to be blown out of the water.

The phone rings in the warehouse and Nariko was the only one around to answer it. Of course the call was on the business line and she answered it anyway," Hello, you've reached Starwind and Hawking's how may I help you?"

The man on the other side looked a bit questionable but Nariko treated it all the same," Yes I have a major repair job as well as a need for assistance."

"Um... well sorry but my neither Mr. Hawking or Mr. Starwind are in at the moment, can it wait long enough for them to be able to call you back?"

"It's is rather urgent but I guess I can wait awhile. Who are you then?"

"Oh, I'm just Nariko Starwind, kind of a assistant during jobs."

"You must be the daughter then," Nariko felt rather uneasy but nods," I've heard amazing things about you, already have taken many bounties."

A slight blush goes across her face and she says while giggling," I've only taken 2 bounties."

"That's a lot for a 16 year old dear."

"I guess but if you'll just leave you're phone number here I'll give it to my father and he'll return your call as soon as he is back."

The man gives her his number and his name," Thank you Mr. Skimora, I'll give the message to him as soon as he's home."

"Actually dear I think I might have a little side job for you."

Nariko shakes her head," I'm not allowed to take jobs unless I get permission from my dad."

"Its just a little thing, a few runs to some shops for me." Nariko thinks about it and replies," Can I have the details?" He nods and replies," There's a little place outside town, there they have a few archeological finds ready for my study. I'd like to have them brought to me."

"Is that all, or is there more?"

"Pick them up, bring them to me, and that's all."

She thinks about it sighs," I guess it won't hurt any... but I might get in trouble..."

"I can explain to your father dear, also, I even pay you."

Nariko thinks about it again and nods," Alright, give me the directions to the place and to your place I'll get them to you in no time at all."

Mr.Skimora smiles and sends the directions to Nariko and she was soon out the door on the job. Gene and Jim walk into the warehouse and see the video message button blinking. "I wonder who that is?" Gene clicks on it and sees Nariko's message pop up," Hey dad, I'm going out for a little awhile, just to have a bit of time for myself. I'll be back soon. Oh, here the number for some guy who needs a repair job or something." The number and info appears and then she continues," I'll be careful I promise! See you all later!" The message ends and Jim says," That's weird, Nariko doesn't usually go off like that."

Gene nods as he reads the information and his eyes widen," Jim get me the information on this Lockhart Skimora, I don't like the sound of it." Once the info comes up Gene studies it and frowns," Jim, we have to take it but it's too dangerous for Nariko and Melfina to join in on this time. Wait a minute... that wasn't ever on the description he sent. Picking up two artifacts and delivering them to him... it's on this side note."

Suzuka, Aisha, and Melfina walk in and Gene tells them about the job. Curiously Suzuka reads the job info and then the profile on Mr. Skimora and she suddenly turns to Gene. "Gene! This man cannot be trusted! I've heard many terrible things about him and he cannot be trusted! Where's Nariko?"

Gene looks at her puzzled and questions," Why?"

"Because he probably has her running that delivery job for him! There's no telling what she got herself into."

Just then the phone rings and Mr. Skimora was on the other end Gene gets on and immediately ask," Did you send my daughter on a job for you?"

"She was hesitate about taking it but then I assured her I'd speech to you."

"Where did you send her?"

Suzuka jumps in and yells," I know about you and you better tell us where you've sent Nariko!"

"I've sent her to pick up some artifacts for me and deliver them to me."

Jim looks at Gene and says," I found the directions for Nariko's job." Gene runs to the door and was fixing to head out find Nariko when Mr. Skimora says," Mr. Starwind I do think it is best for you to listen to me before running out."

Gene turns and demands," You tell me now."

"I sent your daughter to go get a few things for me, she thinks they are artifacts, but actually they are new weapons that are the latest technology in lasers; only disguised as artifacts. If you go after her I will have to take her into her custody and you will never see your darling Nariko again." He ends the phone call and soon Gene was walking towards the door.

"Gene you can't go!" Melfina says.

"NO! I am going to get my daughter out of this! He only says that... do you think that he'd threaten to take her, let her give him these things, and let her go? I don't think so, she'll probably walk in there to give him those lasers and then he'll take her. Either way she'll be taken one way or another." Gene turns towards the door," I'm going with or with you all."

As he walks out Jim follows as well as everyone else. Gene turns around and says," Good, now Melfina you need to go to the ship so that you are safe. We'll get Nariko and come get you." She nods and walks towards the extra car while the others jump into Gene's car and drive off. Soon they reach the place where Nariko was supposed to pick up the artifacts. Her car was sitting outside the building; Jim walks over it and informs that it had been off for a while.

"Let's see..." Gene looks in a window and doesn't see Nariko. He looks around and then hears a scream," Let me go!" The scream was from none other than Nariko. A door opens and a man pushes Nariko out, she falls to the floor and rolls over on her back, moaning from pain. Tears were streaming down her face and as she turns her head sideways she notices Gene looking through. He gives a shush signal and was out of sight.

"Ok, Nari is in there but they've beaten her pretty good." He loads his gun and hooks it to belt. " Aisha and Suzuka will go in the front and distract them, Jim keep the car going and be ready. I'll go through the back while you two distract them and sneak Nari out." Everyone nods and it was agreed.

Suzuka and Aisha knock down the door and find Nariko on the floor but no one else. Suzuka walks in first and people start jumping her. Aisha and Suzuka were soon in a fight, which was pretty distracting. Gene found trouble sneaking in; two machines were waiting for him and ready to kill. Amazingly enough one Caster took them both out in one shot and he continues on. He sees Aisha and Suzuka having an easy time with the fight and sneaks over to Nariko.

"Nari... Nari wake up." She looks at him and he shushes her," it's ok I'm getting you out of here."

Nari takes a deep breath and says," Daddy I'm sorry I went off on this, I knew I wasn't suppose to but I did anyway."

"It's ok Nari, we'll talk about after we get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"I don't think so, my ankle's twisted or something."

"Alright," Gene picks her up and carefully cares her outside. After he got her safe in the car he goes to get Aisha and Suzuka. Jim looks at Nari in laying in back," How you feeling Nari?"

She moans," They beat me really bad, something's wrong with my ankle, and I feel stupid for falling into this."

Jim reassures her," Don't worry Nari, it's happened to us a lot, it's alright."

Gene runs in and finds Suzuka and Aisha still locked in combat with two cyborgs. "Aisha... Suzuka, I got Nari out, forget about those two!" Suzuka takes another quick swing with the staph she was using and it throws the man to the floor for the moment. Aisha makes a leap over the man she was fighting kicks her legs out, knocking him face forward to the ground, lands, and runs off with Suzuka and Gene. They quickly jump in the car and Gene yells," GO JIM!"

Jim steps on the gas and the car flies off with Nari's car attached to the back. In a rush to get to the Outlaw Star before anyone else could, Jim races him or her to the craft in no time at all. Carefully, Gene lifts Nariko off the seat and runs her in for Mel to care for. Melfina sat there mending multiple wounds to Nariko's side and softly comforts Nari with a loving voice.

"You'll be ok Nari," She carefully cleans a cut from a blade on her side.

"What a mess I got myself into," Nariko gasp as more pain from the cleaner built up," I'm lucky they didn't kill me."

Melfina shakes her head," You'd be too valuable to them to kill."

"What does that mean? So they could get to Dad or you?"

"Probably, there's no telling what they want from us." Saying this as plain as a hello, Melfina wraps a bandage around Nariko's waist and all the way up to the bust.

"Yeah, Dad's probably steamed... I didn't know and next thing I know this guy pops out and catches me off guard. I feel so stupid for falling for it," She sighs depressingly and ask," Do you think Dad will get so steamed that he won't let me fly the ship for awhile?"

"There's no telling Nariko. He probably won't get too mad because it's happened more than once to him. A reason why he hardly trust anyone new we meet is because of all the times it's happened." Melfina finishes wrapping the bandage and ties it," Well that was probably the worst of it."

"Thanks Mel," Nari smiles warmly at Mel and adds," Dad probably wants in here now."

Just then Gene knocks on the door and ask," Is it ok for me to come in there now?"

"Yes Gene, we've got the worst of it done."

He walks in and shuts the door behind him," Nari, I can't say I'm ashamed because it's happened to me far too many times. So I can't really punish you for what you did as well." With a deep breath he sits down, puts an comforting arm around her, and continues," I'm just glad you're ok."

"I'm sorry Dad, I shouldn't of gone against my word and gone on the job."

"Now that you can get in trouble for. You promised me you wouldn't take a job without my permission. Do you understand why now?" He looks her in the eyes as she nods," I was only trying to protect you from these sorts of things Nari."

"Just think of it this way, you always tell me that trust can be a strong hold or a death wish, and the only way to learn that is by experience; just like everything else. Well now I know what you mean, and I'll be more careful for now on." She smiles a bit," How much trouble am I in?"

"Not much, I think you learned your lesson but no jobs for a few weeks."

"She wouldn't be able to anyway Gene. Her side needs to heal, sorry Nari but you have to stay in bed for about a week, and then after that no fighting, no training, or anything along the line of that for awhile." Melfina informs the two.

Nari moans," Oh man! Stuck in bed for a whole week!"

"You can walk around some, but not much."

"Don't worry Nari, it'll be done and over with before you know it."

Later that night the group was back at the warehouse sitting comfortable in their living room watching TV. Nariko was upstairs lying in bed sipping on some herbal tea Suzuka had made to help the healing when Gene walks in and sits on the edge of her bed. "How you feeling squirt?"

"I'm ok, this tea is actually making me fell a bit better." Nari sets the cup on the bedside table.

"Good," he smiles but sighs," I realized I broke yet another promise to you awhile back Nari."

"What promise is that?" She looks a bit puzzled at her father.

"I told you when you were 14 that we'd be heading off on the ship and travel like we mostly always have, we never did."

"Oh that? No, that's ok Dad, I don't mind. It was better to stay here because I got to train more than if we had left for space again." Nariko replies happily.

"Well I was thinking, this life of running jobs and living stationary is getting kind of dull again. So we'll probably stay here for another year or so, get the shop sold, get supplies, and everything else; then we'll head out of here and then you'll really know what it's like to live the life of an Outlaw." Gene laughs," You may know fighting, weapons, and how to hold your own, but you don't know the way to really get where you need. Which I can teach you."

"Isn't it all just being outgoing, and willing to fight for what you want?"

"Yes, but there's more to it; trust me Nari there's still lots that you need to learn." Her head hangs a bit as she nods in agreement. "Don't worry all you have to do is get some experience with it, although, I just want you to learn from us but don't live the same way we do."

"What do you mean dad?"

"When you go out, don't think you have to do everything how we did it. Another thing about being an Outlaw, living your life, your way and not letting anyone control you."

Nari laughs," But when I was born that all kind of got messed up didn't it?"

"Not really, sure we had to adjust and live a bit differently to make it safe for a baby." Gene simply says.

"Bet it was a bit of a bum though, I mean, I came and suddenly you couldn't go and do all the bounty hunting or fighting as much as usual."

"No," he shakes his head a smiles as he sits next to her and wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders," I probably wouldn't of admitted it back then, but I do now."

"What's that?"

"You were one of the best things to ever of happened to me." Gene hugs her gently and carefully. She ask," Really?" With a smile he replies," Yes, you came along and I finally really had something to work for, something to think, I have to make it home for. You definitely are one of the best things to ever of happened to me, and probably the others as well."

Nariko thinks," If I'm just one of the best things to happen, what were some of the others?"

Gene looks at the floor and chuckles," Two things..." he pauses," Hilda, she introduced me into the whole Outlaw life and really got us into, although, at the time we wouldn't admit that she was important factor of our lives." With a slight hesitation," The other thing is Mel... I always thought not to waste my time and emotions on just one woman, then Mel came a turned it all round. Mel gave me something to love and also if it wasn't for Mel, Hilda never would of came and never would became an Outlaw."

"That's sweet Dad," Nari smiles warmly then looks at the ground as well," I've been meaning to ask you... did my mother really dump me on you? Who exactly was she?"

"Well," he hesitates and thinks about what to tell Nari. He thinks," Maybe she's old enough... I don't know though." Suddenly Jim comes running in the room and says hurriedly," Gene, Lida's here and she's demanding to have you come here."

Gene jumps off the bed and starts for downstairs but turns and demands to Nariko," Stay right there, don't you dare come downstairs unless I call you or I send Mel up here. Put your most important things in a backpack, some clothes too; we might be leaving." He runs out leaving Nariko looking dazed and confused.

"Lida... I know that name somewhere, but where." She gets up and does as her father says. Downstairs, Gene walks into the garage and yells," What are doing here Lida?"

"I'm here to see you Gene."

"What for?" It was more a demand than a question from Jim.

"Only to see how you all were doing here on... well this planet or whatever." She leans on a table," So... how are you all doing? How's the brat?"

Gene angrily replies," It's none of your concern! Tell us what you really are here for or get out!"

"Alright, alright, don't need to get all nasty about it. My boss sent me here to get the Brat and the ship. I don't see a point in the ship anymore, it's almost outdated and it's old, of course, it's still the only ship that can get to the Galactic Layline." She smiles slyly," You do remember the Galactic Layline don't you Gene?"

He nods," Of course I do, you keep Nariko out of this. I'm surprised you aren't after Melfina instead, Nariko knows nothing about any of this."

"Melfina isn't as... young and spunky as, what's her name, Nariko. So we want her instead." Jim thinks fast," Nariko can't be used though." Lida looks at him and questions," What do you mean?"

"However you all got the idea that Nariko is the key to the ship you are wrong. She has nothing to do with it other than she was raised in it." Jim looks at Gene for support.

He nods," Nariko is a simple human; she doesn't have any systems in her other than one of her lungs. She got severely injured as a toddler by Harry McDougall and she had to get an artificial lung because he damaged it."

"Harry McDougall isn't alive, he died years before she was born." Lida raises her voice to say this.

Jim shakes his head and Gene, getting on his nerves," He was, maybe still is alive, but he's all robot. We found their ship a few years back and he captured Nari and Melfina, nearly killed Nari. He might still be out there somewhere."

"Well then, I'll just have to find him, but for now I'm taking Nariko just incase you two are fibbing me." Meanwhile Aisha and Suzuka were sneaking out Nariko and Melfina. Aisha drives the two away while Suzuka goes back to help Gene and Jim. Suzuka calmly says as she walks in," Lida, I thought you were done with this whole life style you're leading when we beat you the first time you tried taking Melfina."

"Well I got made a better offer this time. Now I get three things, last time I only got one big thing out of the deal."

"And what was that?" Jim replies sarcastically.

"Last time all I got was 3 million, but this time I get... 1 million, the first ship that comes off the line designed like yours, and something I don't really think you all would like." Lida takes out a cigarette and lights it up," So if you don't mind I'll make this easy for you, just give me the girl and the ship and you will go unharmed for now."

Gene nods and simply replies," All right you win, it's not worth fighting over. She's upstairs and the ship is in our private dock port."

Lida eyes him questionably but ignores it. As she walks upstairs she whispers to Gene," You'll be what I'm after next time Gene Starwind."

"I'd like to see you try Lida."

She walks upstairs and Gene nods to Jim, who presses a button. When a scream from upstairs arises they know they coast is clear. Gene and Jim pick up a few bags and walk outside, jump in the car, and drive off to meet the others. Suzuka ask Jim," Jim, what did that button do?"

"Remember that old 22nd Century robot I found? Well I managed to fix it up, get it running, and program to attack any people that wasn't in its memory base." Jim smiles," And Lida wasn't in there obviously."

Gene smiles at Jim," That was a nice touch to this whole escape, don't you think?" Jim nods and Gene continues talking," Well I guess we just aren't safe here anymore. Might as well take this chance to just go where we please. Let Nariko see what real Outlaw life is." Gene pulls up to an old building that looked more than a little run down house. Aisha was standing outside and says," Nariko and Melfina are inside the ship, Mel's getting it ready to go." Once everyone was aboard and Nariko was comfortable in the back, the roof of the old building opens and the Outlaw Star takes off into space. Once they were a good enough distance out to just cruise, Gene gets up and walks back to check on Nariko."You ok back here?" She nods and smiles a bit. "Hey dad who was that, I remember her from somewhere but where?"

He sighs," Oh yeah, you forgot all that after you hit your head so hard." Gene thinks about how to tell her so much," She belongs to a Pirate organization and they are after Melfina and the ship."

"Why did I hear her say my name?"

"Somehow they think you have something to do with the ship or something."

Nariko nods," Alright, that's usual."

"Yeah it is, isn't? Go ahead and get some rest Nari." She rests her head on her pillow and as soon asleep. Gene sighs and walks out of the room. Melfina was humming delightfully in her quarters and see Gene walk by. She hurries over to the door and says," Gene, come here a moment pleases." He turns around and walks over," Is Nari ok?"

He nods," Yeah, she's fine Mel. How about you?"

"I'm fine Gene," she smiles warmly and the two continue a conversation. Not long after Gene comes slumping into his quarters and falls on the bed, quickly and peacefully falls asleep. The ship flew on for days without being bothered by anyone or anything other than a strange tiny ship that looked like it has very old. Still it didn't cause them much trouble and they were soon on their way. Everyone was sitting around eating a great breakfast prepared by Melfina. Nariko comes and plops down in her seat, everyone else acts normal and waits for Nariko to say something but she doesn't. She grabs a piece of bacon and a glass of orange juice, quietly eats her breakfast as if it were anyway. Jim looks at Gene and Gene just shrugs his shoulders," Nari," she looks up and smiles. Gene just looks at her and sighs," Good morning I guess."

She frowns and says," Is that all I get?"

Everyone smiles and then all together say," Happy Birthday Nari!"

Nariko laughs and says," How come you guys always wait for me to say something?"

Gene shrugs again and holds up a hand," Just to make sure you know what today is." He laughs and says," Well unfortunately all your present from us were pretty much left behind when Lida came and we had to leave. So it's not going to be as cool as your last birthday was Lil' Squirt."

"I don't mind," Nariko smiles warmly.

Jim looks at Aisha and the two walk off. Soon they come back with all the presents. Gene gets up and looks at Jim bewildered," But...?"

"Well me and Aisha managed to get sometime and packed them up, just incase you know." Jim laughs and puts them down in front of Nari. She smiles a great big smile, even though she wasn't exactly spoiled, even on her birthday, with presents so there were only one from each person.

Suzuka's was first and Nari opens the box. Two books were sitting in the box," Wow, these are really old classics! How in the world did you ever find these?"

"Oh I have ways dear," she smiles," Glad you like them."

Nariko nods and smiles bigger than ever," Of course I do, thank you Suzuka." She sets the books down to open Jim's. It wasn't that big of a box but the contents were an authentic Japanese kimono made of nothing less than pure silk. It was the perfect shade of blue to blend with her eyes. Nariko jumps to her feet and throws her arms around Jim to thank him. "Thanks Uncle Jimmy!"

As Jim laughs in joy that Nariko loved the gift he says in a joyous tone," You're very welcome Nariko."

Gene chuckles," Thanks Jim, now Mel and I have to wish that our gifts are as good."

"Surely they well be dad," Nariko moves on to Melfina's present, it was tradition to open Gene's present last. Melfina watches as Nari carefully unwraps the present. Nariko was a natural at music so it seemed to fit. A weird flute was drawn from the box and she looks up at Mel," What exactly is it Mel?" She smiles," It's a flute, it's from an alien culture and we just happen to have old links with a few of them. So I had them craft one just for you."

"Wow, thanks Mel!" Nari hugs her as well and sits down to open Gene's present. She carefully opens her fathers present, right before she opens the box he stops her and says," Ok Nari, you open this now, then I want you to come with me for a minute ok?" Nariko nods and continues opening her gift. Inside was a midnight blue leather front, sheer purple ribbon bound, gold lettering, and crisp light pages book. She opens it and smiles as she flips through the pages. "It's something for you to just write in, to write your music in, your thoughts, anything you want. So you get some privacy when otherwise it's near impossible to really."

Nariko looked a tad shocked, yet very pleased with her gift. Gene nods and says," Come on now..." The two walk from the room and head to Gene's room. When they enter the room Gene shuts the door and has Nari sit on the bed. He takes a beautiful, small, wood box from a drawer and hands it to Nari. She opens it and gasp at the more beautiful necklace and matching ring. "My grandmother gave this to my mother when she turned 16, since my mom had no daughter to give it to when the time came, she gave to me when I turned 16. As a reminder of her I always kept it. She died a week later." He sighs," Nari, I'm giving it to you and expecting you to treasure it and hold on it more than anything. It's every special to me and now it's yours."

Shunned, Nariko hadn't a word to say but finally came up with something," Dad... it's beautiful and purely amazing. I swear I'll take care of them!" He smiles," The necklace was my mom's, but I decided to add something, just a you and me thing, the ring is new but it matches the necklace almost exactly."

"This is the best gift ever daddy." She jumps up and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll take care of it." Gene smiles back and nods," Now for this..." he reaches over to a gun on the table and hands it to her," You're ready Nari... you're ready own and have your own gun. You have to buy your ammo and everything yourself though."

"With what money dad?" She laughs as well.

"You are now a full member and partner in our team. You'll be expected to carry the same weight as Jim or any of the others, and of course as well as getting a part of the percentage." Gene looks at her strictly," I'm not always going to be there, so you need to learn Nariko."

With a nod," Yes dad, I'll learn."

"Also I figured you're going to need another way to defend yourself if anything like the past few days ever happens again." He looses the stern face and smiles a bit. "Alright Nari? You understand your responsibilities and expectations you now have?" She nods strongly and he hugs her. "Good, so any slacking and I'll cut your percentage..."

"Dad..." She moans.

"Hey, I do it to Jim and the others when they do, so I have to, to you too."

"Alright..." Nari smiles and they go back to the small party. Mel now had the cake out on the table waiting for Nariko to blow out the candles. The rest of the day was perfectly smooth; Nariko was in her room already playing her new flute and was playing a familiar tune. Melfina hears it and walks in singing," I don't know, what words I can I say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a silent lullaby; I pray for reply, I'm ready. Quiet day, calms me oh serenity. Someone please tell me..." Nari stops but Melfina looks at her to keep going and Mel catches up," I don't know what words I can say, the wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a silent lullaby, I pray for reply, I'm ready."

Nariko looks up and ask," Where'd you get those words?"

"Well Nariko you obviously got the tune from my words, I use to sing that to you to get you to fall asleep when you were little." Melfina walks over and sits next to her on Nari's bed. "You use to have be sung to sleep or you wouldn't sleep, so I just sang to you that song. I'm surprised you remember the tune."

"I've had that tune in my head ever since I could remember. I just never knew where it came from. Now I know, and it's beautiful Mel."

"Thanks Nariko, you play it beautifully on the flute."

Nariko blushes a bit and nods thanks. Mel gets up to leave Nariko alone and has she walks down the hall she hears Nariko play it powerfully and gracefully. The song fills the Outlaw Star and is heard by Jim all the way on the bridge. He smiles hearing the song and works away at installing a new component. Nariko stops after finishing the song and picks up the box holding the necklace and ring. Carefully she opens the box and sets it down while taking out the ring. Examining every bit of the ring, she finally pulls on to finger and smile that it fit perfectly on her middle finger. Satisfied she closes the box, picks up her flute, and plays an every lively and joyous tune.

It didn't take long for Nariko to have to wait to use her gun and her new freedoms. Old rival ships had caught up with them on a small moon and were looking for revenge on the crew. They were currently attempting to shake them off by running through random allies and streets. It wasn't working as well as Gene had hoped, they reach a crossroad and Jim suggest," Gene we better spilt up!'

He nods," Nariko, come with me, Jim go with Mel stay with him Mel, Suzuka and Aisha you two to the left! Jim right," he looks at Nari and ads," Straight on Nari." She nods and they all dash off. The enemy reaches the same point one goes in each direction as well. As Gene and Nariko were running down an alley Nariko see an old fire escape and point it out. "Dad what about that fire escape?" He looks up and nods," Can you get up there Nari? I'll go first incase you help getting up."

Gene jumps and grabs hold of the first bar and pulls himself up. He backs off a bit to let Nari get up. She jumps and grabs hold of the first bar as well and he helps her up. They climb the fire escape rapidly and soon were on the roof of the old, run down, four-story apartment building. Nariko tries catching her breath but Gene seemed as if he hadn't been running this whole time. "I guess I need to work out a little more.... so... I don't have to catch my breath like this."

"Nah, you're alright, the first couple of times you'll need to catch your breath but soon you'll get the hang of it." Gene looks around trying to think of something. He looks over one of the edges then over to the building close by. With a deep breath," Nariko... you think you can jump that?" She studies it and thinks, suddenly the clamber of someone running up the fire escape is heard and she nods vigorously. "Alright... you go first they'll be up here any second." Nariko takes a step back and leaps she lands but rolls a few times. She gets up in time to see her dad getting ready to jump it but the person coming up behind him quick with his gun held out.

Just as the man was fixing to shoot, Nariko frantically pulls out her gun and pulls. The man falls just as Gene jumps, the shot Nariko made threw him off balance and he didn't quite make it all the way. He tries pulling himself up the edge but shouldn't alone. Luckily Nari was there, she helps him up and they were safe. Gene shakes his head and turns around and sees the man on the ground out cold. Nari had only shoot him in the leg and it was enough to throw him down, he had hit his head, which was what knocked him out. Gene laughs and says," Good shot Lil' Squirt, you shot at his leg, good thinking."

Over the years Gene had given up his kill as soon as possible response, and adapted the new way. Nariko laughs and smiles," Learned it from you," she smiles brightly and adds," Just something else I get from you." He laughs and hugs her briefly," Come on its go find the others." She nods and they climb down another fire escape and hurry off. Jim and Melfina were still trying to run from the man after them. Melfina suddenly trips over a loose block in the street, and the man catches up with them and starts firing. Jim tries shooting at him but wasn't having much luck trying to prevent him or me getting hit. Another shoot is heard from out of nowhere and the man falls. Jim looks at his gun, as he looks up he sees Gene and Nari standing there. He laughs and yells," Great timing Gene!"

Gene walks over and laughs," I didn't do it..." Jim looks at him questionably," Nari did, I figured I'd let her, I've shot enough people it wouldn't hurt letting someone else for a change." Jim shakes his head and helps Melfina up," You ok Mel?" 

"I'm alright Jim," she smiles.

Gene nods," Well we know Aisha and Suzuka are totally capable of holding their own..."

Jim nods and informs," I think I heard Aisha making one of her wild cat screams a little ways back. Maybe we'll find them."

The hurry off to where Jim heard the scream and on the other side of the ally was Aisha and Suzuka looking over a man on the ground looking up at the two in horror. Gene walks over and says," Good job ladies," they nod and Aisha grins a big grin. He looks down at the guy and laughs," Hello Marcus, long times no see. Now tell me what you're wanting or you know perfectly fine what'll I'll do to you." He pulls out his gun and Marcus panics," ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!" Gene smirks and nods for him to continue," Alright, some chick named Lida, hired us to chase down yous all but brin' her the teenager. Look I dunno why or nothin', I'm just carrin' this out 'cause she's willin' to pay us alot o' money!"

"Well your buddies are out of it right now so you're all alone. Tell Lida if she wants her she needs to bring herself down here to perform her own duties." Gene laughs," So you're alright, just leave us alone. You hear me? Next time I won't be this generous." They leave Marcus laying in the street alone and head back to the Outlaw Star. Gene plops down in his usual seat and sighs," Well I say we definitely haven't lost our edge one bit." Jim laughs and agrees;" Our newest member deserves a huge congratulations..." he turns around to see Nariko wasn't there. "Hey Gene... where's Nari?"

"She behind you isn't she?"

"She was, now she's not." He shrugs.

Gene gets up and walks outside to see her leaning against the ship staring up at the sky. "You can't see any stars on this planet."

"Well this planet is a lot of city, so that means a lot of lights to shroud the stars. Come on in Nari," She nods and walks in after him. He turns around and ask," I just noticed that... whenever we arrive at a planet or port the first you do is check for the stars."

Nari nods," I know, it's just since we've pretty much traveled through space for so long I kind of feel... lonely if they aren't there. It's kind of weird..."

"No it's not... the stars once were a bit scary to me. Then I got use to them." Gene smile and says," You better go get some sleep." She nods and walks off. He sits down in his normal seat and Melfina sets a glass in front of him. "Unless you've changed some I believe you'll want this." With a laugh," Thanks Mel..." Gene takes down the drink in one gulp nearly and sighs with relief.

A few days later the crew takes off, but not before seeing Fred. Gene stops by with Nariko. "Gene, my good man, what brings you to my fine establishment? Lemme guess you need some supplies?" Fred tries hugging Gene as usual but Gene keeps him off. "Yeah actually... I need some more weapons of the Outlaw Star."

"You're still flying around in that old grappler? Rather unfashionable Gene." Fred goes on in his usual nature then notices Nariko. "Who's this Gene? She's a bit young for you isn't she?"

Gene's eyes widen," Damnit Fred she's the kid that got dropped on me a few years back."

"Hey! You say it like it's a bad thing Dad!" Nariko exclaims.

Fred laughs and shakes his hands in front of him, a normal gesture," Oh Nariko right? Pleasure to meet you, well Gene what all do are you needed from me today?"

"Hey Nar, step outside for a minute or two please." Nariko nods and walks out," Ok Fred, do I still owe any money that I loaned 16 years ago for that science thing?"

"Nope you played it off pretty quickly for you, why?"

"Just making sure I didn't, cause if I did I might have been able to pay it back but I don't have to now. Alright I need..." Gene list off some weapons and Fred nods," Those are rather expensive Gene."

"Yeah I know, but I can pretty much pay it all now. I think I'm just a hundred short."

Fred's eyes grow," You mean you can actually pay me up front? This is a first for you I do recall."

"Yeah it is." Gene fishes in his pocket and throws a wad of money on the table. "That should do it. Jim has the truck outside... don't tell me you don't have them now because I checked outside and you do." Fred was now awestruck and didn't know what to say and nods. Gene walks out of the office with a wave and he and Nariko leave. The two meet Jim outside, get the weapons, and once they were on the Outlaw Star they took off.


	2. The Youth of Love and Old Age of Hate

Chapter 2- The Youth of Love and Old Age of Hate

Around a year later Gene and the others were back in full swing and Nariko had definitely become an important factor to victories. They were on a new mission but it was not very easy considering they had hardly any information about most of it. The group decided they had got the lost information from the inside. "But how Gene?" Gene simply says," I got an idea."

An elegant party was going on the other side of town, a party for the rich. Aisha was pulling her famous waitress act and Gene was a posing as a security guard. The arrival of the night suddenly walks into the room. It was Madam Mirandis and she was one of the richest young women in the solar system. The young lady was dressed in an elegant flowing white dress and people were amazed. Gene watches on and nods to Aisha, she nods back and walks back into the kitchen where Mel was acting as a cook. "She's here," Aisha says as she takes another tray of food. Melfina nods and smiles, though not sure of the situation.

An old woman whispers to another man," Who exactly is she?"

"The richest young woman around, she suddenly appeared but she's worth the invite." The old woman huffs and walks off. Madam Mirandis walks towards the host of the party and he chuckles," Madam... I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"Of course I was coming, this is the biggest party of the year how could I miss it." He takes her arm and they walk off. Awhile later Madam Mirandis as getting something to drink and lifts her hand to her ear. "Alright Nar get this going alright?"

She mumbles to were hardly anyone could hear her," Alright Dad hold on, I've got some more persuading to do alright? He ain't giving in very fast but awhile more and I'll have him."

"Ok," Gene hears in his ear piece," Gene, I feel weird about sending Nari out like this."

"She can handle herself don't worry."

"Yeah I know but the record on this guy and the reasons for the bounty aren't exactly reassuring."

"Why's that Jim?"

"He's wanted for multiple cases of rape and murder to young woman, Nari's more than likely bate for that."

"That's why I sent her out! Jim, she can handle him don't worry about it! Plus, I'm her father it's my job to worry about that kind of thing." Gene looks on and watches Nariko walk back to the host," Mr. Jordan this is a lovely party you're having tonight."

"And you just make it more glamorous that it is." Deep down she laughed but pretends to be flattered. "Why aren't you just the sweetest man? I'm surprised you weren't just grabbed by some other woman a long time ago."

"Same for you," He smiles down at her and then leans over and whispers," How about a walk outside together or upstairs to the balcony?"

Nari smiles back," I see why not, how about outside to that beautiful garden I hear you have."

The two walk off and Nari glances at Gene who nods," They're heading outside everyone, get ready." Slowly everyone starts moving out to the back where Suzuka meets them. "Where's Jim?"

"He's standing by in the car incase we need to make a quick run." Gene nods and they watch. Mr. Jordan waits for "Madam Mirdanis" to sit on the edge of the fountain then sits down as well. "Now Mr. Jordan how in the world did you get this beautiful mansion and everything else?"

"Hard work, how else?" Mr. Jordan smirks slyly and ask," Let's not talk about that now." Nari lets him start kissing her and when he was close enough he feels a jabbing in his side. He leans back and Nari was holding a gun to his side and she raises it to his head. "Stand up Mr. Jordan."

He does and demands," What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm not Madam Mirandis, it's a simple alias made especially for this job. I'm Nariko Starwind, here to collect you to collect your bounty." Nari smiles at him," I really did have a good time though."

"I don't believe this!" He exclaims and looks over Nari and her gun.

Gene walks out holding up a gun, Suzuka and Aisha walk out now surrounding. "Now you come with us without a fight and we don't shoot you." The man actually came with them without a fight and they easily turned him in. As they walk out of the police building Nari sighs and stretches her back," I was hoping that'd be a bit harder but oh well."

"Yeah it was pretty easy." Jim agrees. "I guess we shouldn't be complaining, but it just seems all to easy now-a-days." Gene shrugs," Oh well, I suppose that means it's considered easy money now, how about a trip to the bar then?" Mel pokes Gene and motions towards Nari. She was looking down the street seemingly dazed. Gene looks off to try to figure out what she was staring at, nothing apparent really came to view. "Nar? Hey Nari, come on we're going to go get some dinner, ok?" She snaps back to normal thought," Oh yeah, ok I'm ready." All during dinner Nariko seemed in a different place than everyone else. A normally graceful person, she spills her drink, drops food, and walks into someone. Suzuka looks over at her, again she seemed in a daze," Nariko, are you all right? You seem as though you were focused on something else constantly tonight." With a flinch Nariko snaps out of it, nearly spilling more sauce," No I'm ok! Um, Dad can I just meet you all back at the ship later tonight? Please?" Gene tries not to look at her with suspicion," Yeah, Nar it's all right, just don't stay out really late because we have to get somewhere tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Dad," she jumps to her feet hugs him then bolts off. Gene sighs," She acting strange what do you all think?" Suzuka nods," She was surprising clumsy and off-balance, quiet unlike her." She sips on her tea," Something heavy is on her mind, or she's just distracted. If I didn't know better I'd think it was a boy." Gene sits up straight," A boy? You think that she's, sneaking around and seeing someone?"

"Well Gene, she's," in between bites," she's probably afraid you'd shoot him for looking at her." Melfina sighs," She has a point Gene, you're highly intimidating, especially as a father. She knows what you're capable of and how angry you get. I wouldn't be surprised either." Jim chuckles," Hell, I'd be scared of you if I were interested in dating Nariko. You are a scary guy sometimes, and we all know you'd go the end of the galaxy and beyond for her. Even if it was just a flirty young man." He bites in a piece of chicken," I'd sure as hell be afraid of you." Gene huffs and looks at the window catching a last glance at Nariko dashing away. "I wouldn't shoot him." Nariko sighs and relaxes as she turn the corner adjacent from the restaurant," Oh, I need to get my act together. Especially when Su is around. She's too in tune to everything." She gasp when she looks at her watch," I'm going to be late!" Quickly she bolts off towards a clear bubble that appears over the buildings of the city. It slowly begins to loom more and more over the city; it had a bright glow from within. The botanical gardens were the only non-polluted place on this planet. As Nariko gets closer she can hear tropical birds singing and the fragrant smell of millions of exotic flowers. The moment she steps foot in the bubble's entrance the humidity and smell sweep over her in a great wave, quiet refreshing. Outside the smog, cold, and dense fog where nice to get away from. Nothing could make her leave. Nariko begins to hum as she makes her away down a pebble path that lead through the indoor rain forest. The sound of water crashing to rocks became a sweet increase the further down she goes. The final bit of overlaying vegetation separates to reveal the waterfall that reached from ceiling to floor level of the gardens. Butterflies that had been recreated through genetic engineering flutter by Nariko, one flashes a bright blue color as it floats by. Nothing could ever be this beautiful. A wooden bench was nearby, there was a young man sitting on it looking at the waterfall and butterflies. Finally the two young peoples eyes meet, Nariko smiles, as does he. He rises to his feet, holds out a hand as he walks towards Nariko. "Nari," he sighs in relief," I was worried that something went wrong tonight."

"No Ren, I'm ok. It all went fine; we caught him with no trouble or problems. Oh Ren, I miss you so much, and this skipping from planet to planet is so horrible!" Nari falls onto his chest and he throws his arms around her. "I know Nari, I know! It's horrible and painful. I miss you too. I know we only have a few hours tonight but, let's not linger on the difficulties tonight." She looks up and smiles at him," Ok." Ren holds Nariko closer to him. He felt she couldn't get close enough it was never enough. In momentary bliss, they simply hold each other. The two lovers sit on the bench nearby holding each other's hands tight. The relationship was an odd one; they never see each other, making secret rendezvous on different planets, and either one really knowing the other's life. Each had their lives that the other couldn't know about. Some things that was impossible to explain or to tell for safety. Nariko wanted to tell him so much, and he wanted to tell her. He says he works for a freighting company, and she claims to simply travel with her father with his bodyguard and mechanics company. Neither were really the truth, and neither would know. The hours passed Ren sighs as he realizes he had to run," Nari, sorry I have to go. I'm sorry Nar, I don't want to leave you, I don't but I have to or my boss will shoot me I swear." She sits up from resting her head in his lap as they sat in the lush grasses of the botanical garden. "I know, if I don't get home my father will have a heart attack from worrying."

"Why's he so protective of you Nar? I mean you all just travel around making repairs, not like someone's after you or anything. Yet again you are beautiful and old pirates would love to take you."

She laughs lightly and thinks,"_ If you only knew."_

"Well I don't know he's just protective, I'm his baby girl and one the main things in his life. Typical father thing to do I guess."

Ren nods," Yah, I'm sorry but I really do have to go Nar." With a reluctant nod," I know, we're going to go relax at Tenrei after this, when well I see you again?" He looks off," I don't know, actually to tell you the truth I think captain was thinking of giving us a short vacation leave and he always takes us to Tenrei for that." Nariko tries not cock an eyebrow," You all sure have been right on our tails lately, I mean you've been everywhere that we have lately. That doesn't ever happen." Ren just shrugs," Just luck I guess." He helps her to her feet and kisses her forehead," I have to run Nariko, please keep in touch."

"I will, you know I will." She hugs him a last time and he runs off. Suddenly Ren stops, runs back, grabs Nariko, and kisses her. Nariko staggers back and little while blushing as Ren finally runs off for good this time. She touches her lips with two fingers and laughs lightly. "Bye Ren."

Ren runs out of the gardens and a long feminine arm reaches out with a cigarette between her fingers," Dear, dear Renzo, a romantic are we? How sweet, now don't get too close dear Rennie or you'll have trouble when comes time to capture her and give her over to the boss." Renzo looks into the shadows to the see the silhouette of a tall dark woman. "Lida, I know we what has to be done, it's just so I can get to her easier. Trust me Lida."

"Lord Horoi wouldn't be happy with us if something got in the way of us not being able to get his little prize doll."

Ren bites his lip and sighs," Don't worry Lida, Lord Horoi will get his puppet and the ship. Her father watches her every move carefully, and he'd do anything to get her back. We'll get it done and make Horoi plently happy." Lida throw her cigarette down on the pavement and walks back into the city. Renzo follows her but turns back to look in the garden hoping Nariko hadn't been near, though he wanted her to be. How could he do this to her? At first it was as he told Lida it was, it wasn't anymore, he really did care about Nariko, more than he wanted. He couldn't hurt her now, but if he wanted to see her again with his life intact, he had to deceive her.

Nariko makes it home eventually that night, she sighs deeply as she hits her soft pillow. Melfina knocks on the door," Nari?" She pokes her head in, Nariko looks up at her," Hi Mel, is dad asleep?"

"Yes he is. He tried staying up till you got home but it didn't work. He can only worry about you so much before it wears him out. Nothing happened, right?" Nariko nods," It was fine. Is dad or anyone suspicious of anything Mel?" Melfina walks in and sits on the foot of the bed," No, well Suzuka is but she intuitive and just knows everything."

"Ok, I just don't want dad to know until I know this is something serious with Ren." She sighs and rolls over on her pillow," He's so sweet and nice Mel. I can't help but to be happy around him. Though," she pauses," I think he's hiding things from me."

"Well you're hiding things from him too aren't you?"

"Yeah I am so I guess if I am then he's entitled to hide too."

"That sounds fair."

"Mel, why is everyone always after us? What is it about you, I, and the ship that they want?"

Melfina sighs, Gene still never told Nariko the truth. She figured she could at least tell her about the ship and herself. "Well I'm an android with a special system in me that I'm the only thing that can run this ship, kind of like a key." That was the best way she could describe it. Nariko looks at her strangely," You're an android? I guess that explains why you seem to not age any really. You're so real, I never knew Mel. That's why everyone's always after us." She chuckles a bit," That makes more sense than dad's explanation." Melfina smiles and laughs softly," Your father is difficult with the truth sometimes. Well I'll let you get some sleep Nari, night dear." She gets to her feet, walks towards the door, and shuts it as she walks out. Nari rolls over with a sigh slowly slipping into a good nights rest. Melfina walks delicately into Gene's room not to wake him immediately. She leans over his bed, rubs his shoulders," Gene, wake up." He rolls over with a reluctant moan," Yah… oh Mel, is Nariko back then?"

"Yes, we need to talk."

"What about?" He sits up and let's the sheets fall to reveal the scarred chest of a hero," Is it Nariko?"

"Well yes, she's ok. She knows about me now though. Gene, you need to tell her about who she is." Melfina grabs Gene's hands so he won't get angry or mad. "She needs to know Gene. It puts her so much danger, and she doesn't even know why." Gene takes his hands from her, gets up to pace while rubbing the back of his neck. "Mel… I can't tell her that, not yet. If I had known they made her technology more sophisticated than yours, we wouldn't have done it. It's not her fault." Melfina gets to her feet," I know that, but she doesn't! She doesn't know why she was attacked her whole life. Gene, she doesn't know why she has an artificial lung, at least not the true reason why he did it to her! It's not fair for her Gene! She's old enough to understand it now! I'm getting older Gene and my system is running down little by little. The other day I couldn't even run a systems check with having to start over." Gene turns and looks at her with sincere shock," Mel why didn't you tell me? If I had know we would be going back to get you checked over rather than the Hot Springs." She sighs," I know Gene, I didn't want to worry you. I think I just need a rest and get a chance to relax." He puts his hands on her arms, she looks up at him as he moves his left hand to her cheek," Mel, you need to tell me these things." She nods," I will for now on Gene, I'm sorry. You need to tell Nariko the truth Gene." He looks down then turns towards the door," Ok, I'll do it when we get to the Hot Springs. I'll take her out to dinner, then we'll go out for a walk and I'll tell her. I promise Mel."

"Thank you Gene."

"Renzo!" A loud menacing voice rings through the dark ship," RENZO!" Renzo comes running through the door nearly slipping," Sir, yes Sir I'm here. Sorry for the delay my Lord I just got caught up with something." A large figure emerges out of pitch black into the shadows," It better have been something to you with your assignment, boy." Ren nods," It was Sir, it was. Nariko called me to tell me that they had arrived in at the hot springs so we could arrange a date. I assume you want a status report on how it's going with her?" The figure nods," Ok, she's completely fallen for me, and I can get anything out of her now I think. We're meeting in two days at a concert at the springs. Nari," he thinks," Nariko Starwind," better not call her Nari," Is completely fooled." Lord Horoi nods but is stopped when Lida struts in," Lord Horoi, I think not only is the little fish falling for the bait, but I think the bait is in love with the fish. The little worm wriggled his way into more than just her heart, but she's made her stamp in his heart too." Lord Horoi looks at Renzo," Is she telling the truth Renzo? Are you in love with the prize? Has become too much for you to keep from wanting? Tell me Renzo is it true?"

Renzo knew he couldn't tell them the truth or it could be his life. When he delayed his answer Lord Horoi took that as yes," Dear Renzo, do you not remember what I did for you? You were all alone and about to die, we took you in and made you family. Now you go a risk our plans to get us everything we want in the universe, the galaxies! Would you jeopardize my whole life's work?" Renzo shakes his head," No sir, I wouldn't. I know what you've done for me; I'll keep myself from falling for her, for real. My acting is better than I thought." He shoots a look at Lida. Lord Horoi seemed pleased though. "That's good Renzo, because I would hate to have to dispose of you, you really are one of my favorites." Renzo bows," Thank you Lord."

Without incident the Outlaw Star arrives for their vacation. Nariko stretches out her arms and back when she steps into the sun. "I love the warm sun on this planet, it's so refreshing!" The group moves on to look for their hotel. The first day was nothing but relaxing, the girls lounged guiltlessly around the springs, while Gene and Jim drank and soaked. Gene knocks on Nari's door later that night, Mel opens it," Hello Gene." He smiles," Where's Nar?" Mel opens the door to let him in," I thought she told you; she went to a concert of this band she's crazy about. Did she not tell you?" With a laugh he replies," Apparently not, why wouldn't she tell me though?" Gene turns to look out onto the patio," That's weird, she normally tells me things."

"She's growing up Gene, whether you like it or not."

Nariko makes her way through the crowd that was jumping around with their hands in the air to the music. The hottest female lead metal band in the universe was on stage rocking out with their biggest hits. She stops to look for Renzo but he hadn't gotten there yet. With a sigh she moves further up the crowd hoping to find him. Finally she reaches the front row of the crowd but has to step out of the way of a drunken fan. He jumps by her, nearly running her over. Nariko just shakes her head and turns to watch the lead singer swing her hair back as she yells the climax of the song. The lead guitar wails a solo momentarily, Nariko forgot all about looking for Ren and gets into the music. She lets it rush over and through her like a sweet high. This was her escape from pirates, outer space, and her father. The music instantly goes into another song, it was slower, a rock ballad. The lead singer wrote all the songs, she wrote eerie romantic songs that gave you goose bumps. Nothing was more moving than the power ballad and her voice's hypnotizing musical talent. Nariko was still lost in the music; she didn't even notice the arms coming around her hips and the chin falling to her shoulder. Without looking or asking she knew who it was. Slowly she lifts her arms back, around his neck. They swayed together and let the music move them. The band drug the song out for dramatics, it was considered a spiritual moment among the fans. Everyone was either mouthing the words along with the singer, no one daring to sing aloud and take away from the haunting voice around them, or dancing with someone. Nariko tilts her head back to rest her head on the chest of her company. He kisses the side of her face, near the eye, after what seemed forever the music stops," We're taking a quick five minute break, sorry guys." The pianist needed to rewrap the bandaging around his fingers and hand to continue. Nariko finally turns around to smile at Renzo," I was worried you were skipping out on me." He smiles back as he shakes his head," Never." She kisses his cheek," What took you then?" With a kiss back," Our ship got held back at this station on the way here. For some reason they wouldn't let us unload something that was suppose to be there. Sorry that I'm late Nari."

"Don't worry about it." The two enjoy the rest of their night together with the music. When the concert had ended Renzo decided to take Nariko out for something to eat, the dancing and concert took a lot of energy. There was a small restaurant with some foreign food that they couldn't quiet figure out. Luckily someone was able to help them so it turned out to be a great meal. "Hey Renzo, don't take this the wrong way but, I kind of feel like we're not being completely truthful with each other." Ren puts down his fork and sighs," Yeah I know, I wish I could Nariko but," she interrupts him," You can't! I know I can't either. Father's strict about what leaves the mouths of all us. He can't help it though." He nods," Why exactly?" Nariko sighs," Ever since I can remember we've always had to run from someone, or chase someone, then run from their friends. It's a constant game of cat and mouse for us. It gets dangerous, and we never know who's after us or what's coming our way. Thus, secrets are key for survival." She stops and seems to be gasping for breath. "Nar, what's wrong?" Nariko presses with two fingers on her ribs under her arm, it stops. "Sorry." Renzo looks at her," What was that?"

"Artificial lung acting up, it does that after lots of moving like I did at the concert. We need to get a new model this one is dated. Don't worry about it. It's fine." She rubs her sides to stop the momentary leftover pain. Renzo sighs," You sure?" With a light smile," Of course I'm sure. I probably need to go back and rest to give it time to rest." Reluctantly he walks Nari back to their hotel," I'll call you Ren." He smiles and kisses her," I know, see you then." As fast as he could, Renzo turns and walks away from Nariko. He had to before he was tempted to tell her everything and warn her of Lord Horoi and Lida. This left Nariko a little confused but she walks upstairs to sleep.

Renzo walks into the luxury suite that the Lord Horoi had bought for them to stay in. "Good job Renzo, she never knew you were bugged." He snaps his head to the left to see Lida sitting there," I didn't know I was bugged too. Why did you bug me?" Lida twirls a wire connected to an ear piece," Because we needed information and I was worried you weren't going to give it us when you did get it. You do love the fish don't you? I could tell how acted around her, I've never seen you that way before. It's rather sweet. You're so charming. Didn't know you had it." He rolls his eyes," Did you at least get what you wanted?" She gets up, walks over seductively, then whispers," More than you'd be comfortable knowing that I know. Make me happy and I won't tell Horoi what's really happening with you and Nariko." Renzo steps back," I'm not sleeping with you Lida! No! I refuse to anymore." She pouts," Oh am I being replaced by a fish? How sad because you know, big cats love to eat little defenseless fishes. Make me happy or I'll go on the prowl, hunt your precious fish, and eat her for my supper." She was hoping to watch him squirm and suffer but it didn't take a heartbeat," OK Lida, just promise me when it comes down to it you don't touch Nari at all. You let the boss take what he wants and not touch Nari." She was shocked but loved it," Alright dear Rennie, I won't touch your precious fish, now come with me and we'll sign on the dotted line to make it all final."

Renzo walks through the streets the next morning. It hurt. Normally screwing around with Lida wasn't that big of a deal, but now it was. It hurt him. He walks past a floral shop and stops to glance in. There was also a jewelry store nearby. He could never send her anything her father would get curious. Though, Nariko was staying in a room with Melfina so it would be ok. Renzo nods, the door chimes happily as he steps in. An old wrinkled lady steps out from behind the counter," How may I help you?" He nods," I need a bouquet of flowers for a loved one." The lady smiles more," A lady loved one?" Renzo smiles," Yes madam." She nods and turns back to the counter," What flowers does this lady like?"

He thought, he really didn't know. Then it hits him, in the gardens she had pointed out some. What was it? "Oh I know, Hibiscus or Iris something along those lines."

"Those are rich flowers my boy, how much are you willing to spend?" He gets a big paycheck, plus, this would count as gaining more for the mission after all. "Whatever the cost madam." The old lady was so pleased that she put together the arrangement in a record time for herself, even gave him some free ribbons. The delivery boy was called then the flowers sent off. Renzo pays the giddy old lady," I haven't made this much money in a long time! No one comes around any more, unless they want daisies or something that's cheap." He walks out of the store then turn back into the jewelry store next door.

Nariko, Melfina, and Suzuka were sitting down drinking tea in their room when there's a knock. Melfina rises to get the door. A room service boy from the hotel was standing there with flowers covering his face. "These are for Miss Nariko Starwind." Nari leans over to look out the door as he brings the flowers in. She gasp with amazement," Who're they from?" Melfina finds the card and gives it to her. Carefully, Nariko reads the letter," Oh…" then another man appears with another delivery. "Miss Nariko Starwind?" She steps forward," That's me." He hands her a box then turns to leave with the other hotel employee. Nariko unwraps the box; she lifts the lid, and a simple silver chain with a sapphire star charm. Another note," Nari, this was perfect for you. You're a star shining in my dim night and sapphires can't compare to your eyes." She sighs with a giddy chuckle," Oh it's so pretty!" Suzuka nods," I thought there was a boy. Who is he Nariko?" Melfina sits down and goes back to her tea," Just a boy." Still staring at the necklace she takes it out to wear it. "Put it under your shirt Nari, you're father will ask questions. Then you can't wear it tonight if you wear that outfit you were planning." Suzuka nods," You're father's actually a rather observant person." Nariko does as she is told," I need to get ready don't I?" Melfina nods. The necklace is removed and put into safekeeping. Gene knocks on the door minutes later," Nariko, you ready to go out?" The door opens and she smiles at her father," Of course daddy!" Father and daughter, a night on the town, dinner and a few games at the arcade, they would never know that this was the last night they could enjoy each other's company. Gene laughs as Nariko beats him at another round at a combat based video game. She hugs him as they walk out of the bright, loud arcade. "Daddy, I love you." He stops, and moves in front of her," Nariko, we need to talk." Without much conversation they make it a more secluded spot in a park. He has her sit in the grass in front of him. "What do we need to talk about dad?"

Meanwhile nearby Lida stalks the pray. Renzo pops up behind her," Remember you don't touch Nariko!" She nods and shrugs him off," Yah yah, go do what the boss told you to." He shakes his head and darts off. He was supposed to hack into the ship and shut it down until they had everything. Lida's job was to catch Gene, so Renzo thought, her true purpose was to kill Gene and take Nariko. Gene wasn't important, more a flea that was annoying. She watches carefully as the two talk in the distance. "Nariko, do you remember what I told you about your mother?" She nods," She didn't really abandon you. I don't know how to tell you this." Nari moves closer and rest a hand on her fathers," I know about Mel. Why didn't I ever know about that?" He smiles," I know that you know about Mel. See you and Mel are kind of…" That sentence was never finished. Lida leaps out," GENE STARWIND! I AM HERE TO REPAY A LITTLE DEBT, AND YOU'RE LITTLE GIRL IS COMING WITH ME!" Gene jumps to his feet to attack Lida," NARI, RUN BACK TO THE HOTEL NOW! DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU FIND AISHA OR SUZUKA!" She doesn't reply but runs off. Easily in minutes she arrives at the hotel only to see chaos. Guest at the hotel had been evacuated from their rooms due to battle taking place in the lobby. Aisha had transformed and was fighting off hundreds of mechanical minions of the pirates. Suzuka was defending Melfina when she sees Nariko," Nariko! Where's you father?" Nari dodges a body flying through the air," Fighting Lida back at the park. He told me to find you!" Mel runs for Nari, grabs her, and they dodge behind a large plant. "They're after the ship and me again. You have to…" The pot containing the plant explodes covering the two in soil and leaves. Suzuka runs to them," You two run for the ship now." Melfina nods but Nariko bolts to the stairs and yells," I need my guns first!" Without struggle she manages to get her two side arms and a dagger. Quickly she bolts back down to the lobby and makes a run for it with Melfina. It was a long run to the ship. Nariko finds a scooter like vehicle," Mel! This will get us there faster!" They bolt off and the ship comes into view within minutes. The scooter parks in front of the docking bay where Nariko leaves it. The two run for the door of the Outlaw Star only to find it open already. "They've already got into the ship!" Renzo had shut down Gilliam. He bolts into a corner when he hears voices coming towards him. The voices get closer, he jumps into view with a gun," RENZO?" He lowers the gun," Nariko."

"What are you doing here?" She yells at him. "I…" He couldn't tell her. He didn't know how. Lida walks up behind the women," He works with us sweetie pie." She makes a mock gasp sound," He was playing you so we could get closer and you never suspect a thing! It worked didn't it dear, dear Nariko."

"Renzo, is she telling the truth?" He couldn't answer her; he just nods and hangs his head. Suddenly he snaps back," Nariko it was that at first but then I started to fall for you. It's not that anymore, they only reason I'm doing this is so I can get out of here with my life intact! I never wanted to hurt you Nari, I swear." Nariko started to cry," I trusted you Renzo! You used me to get to my father and this ship!" Lida laughs," We don't want your father Nariko, we want Melfina, the ship, and you dear." Nariko turns to Lida," Me? I don't have anything to do with the ship?" Lida shakes her head," Did daddy never tell you?" Melfina interrupts," She's not adapted to it yet though. I'm still the only thing that'll work with the ship."

"So she doesn't know does she?"

Lord Horoi's holo image appears in the group," We have the others, get these two and the ship now!" It disappears and Nariko runs. She dives into her father's room and scrambles for something to use. He left his caster on the ship," That'll work!" She pops a caster shell into the gun to meet Lida face to face. "Back away now or you'll be sorry." Lida laughs then sees the caster," Oh, paying with daddy's toys are we? Do you know how to use that thing?" As Nariko raises the caster to Lida's forehead," Try me, they're more dangerous close range, you might want to put some distance between you and me." Lida steps back," You wouldn't."

"Where are my father and the others?"

"They're being held up on our ship, you'll never get to them deary."

"I'll get my father back."

"I'd like to see you try." Slowly the two were edging down the hall towards the bridge. Nariko was pushing her back, distracting her with the caster gun. Nariko didn't know if she could handle the blast of a caster, the dagger was her best bet. She was always more skilled at the hand combat than with firearms. Slowly she gets Lida out of the ship on to the docking platform. "If you're going to kill me do it already you little bitch." Nariko finally reaches behind her and throws the dagger all in one fluid movement that couldn't be seen with the human eye. Lida gasp as blood flies from her lips then pours down her chin. Melfina comes out of the ship and screams as it happened. "Nariko!" She turns around," Mel, I had to!" In anger Nariko rips her dagger from Lida's limp bloody body. "I had too. We have to get the ship out of here Mel, come on." They run back into the ship and prepare to lift off. "You can't lift off, I killed your computer systems." Nariko snaps grimace at Renzo," Fix him!" The holo of Horoi appears," Dear Nariko Starwind, we have your family. We'll be holding them captive. If you hand over yourself, the ship, and Melfina, we will release them." She yells," NEVER! You can't have our ship!" He makes shakes his head," What a shame you're father will just have to stay with us. Well hold your father and the others until we get what we want. If you change your mind you'll have to find us. Renzo, we exile you from the clan. Lida's dead now and we have no need for you either." The holo goes out and Nariko hits the console in front of her. "Dammit!" She begins to cry," Daddy…"


End file.
